etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Vita
Six powerful succubi who serve Mortem. They each appear as a demonic version of the Goddess Vita. Each are perversions of Vita in both form and function. Just as Vita is the mother of life on Etape, the Anti-Vita are the mothers of demons, monster, and villains. Origin According to Vita "Beware those who wear the Goddess's face. Follow them not into temptation. They are the greatest blasphemy against the Holy Mother by the Dark One. They service his fowl urges and bring forth un-life. Believe not their wicked lies." -Vita Inquisitor Manual Vitans, and most non-Vitans as well, hold that the Anti-Vita were once normal succubi. When Vita and Mortem begun their great feud, Mortem transformed six succubi into likenesses of his sister. They are seen as deceivers attempting to draw away followers of Vita. According to Mortem "Sister dear, sister dear, come back to us. Where once we were seven, now we are only six. You brother loves you still, we still love you too. We'll forgive your silly game if only you'll play with us once more" -Song of the Seven Sisters (a Mortem chant) Mortems claim that Vita and the Anti-Vita are all the sisters of Mortem and that Vita has rebelled against their brother. They are seen as Evangelicals, awakening mortals to the truth. Individual Sisters Luxuria Youngest of the Anti-Vita. She is the mother of several strong demons and half-demons, though she tends to think of her children as tools. As a result, most of them are dim-witted brutes. Much of her time on etape has been spent corrupting or attempting to corrupt places of Vitan worship. Her most recent escapade was in the town of Trayk. Beneath an abandoned Vitan shrine, she worked a dark ceremony to desecrate the land and turn it into a profane temple of Mortem. To do so, she sought the hearts of Vitan clergy, sending one of her children and an assassin to the nearby Trayk for victims. However, a noble band of Vitan adventurers managed to discover her plans. They captured her secant and killed her son before confronting the Succubus herself. She was unable to convince them of her lies or managed to destroy them. Exposed and unable to win by herself, Luxuria fled and vowed revenge. Her current location is unkown. Cupidita Libidine Porneia Fornicatio Second eldest Anti-Vita and physically largest of them all. While all Anti-Vita have birthed their fair share of monsters, Fornicatio is most fruitful of the 6. She is the mother of thousands of Tieflings, reproducing more like a brood mother than a regular humanoid. Her temple exists somewhere hidden on Etape. There she rules over her offspring like a queen ant, her children venturing out to gather mortal men to "feed" their mother. It is not uncommon to run across a person with demonic blood who can trace their linage back to Fronicatio. Aviditas Castita Allegedly Vita's true succubus name, as insisted by the Mortem. She would be eldest of the sisters if this was true.